


all the little things.

by whathegeometry



Series: days of our lives [2]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: (but it's more than 100 words don't kill me), Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathegeometry/pseuds/whathegeometry
Summary: slowly, horace teaches will to slow down and appreciate life.
Relationships: Horace Altman/Will Treaty
Series: days of our lives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843576
Kudos: 12





	all the little things.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leov66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leov66/gifts).



> {disclaimer: these are john flanagan's characters and i don't claim to own them in any way. i am not profiting off of this work.}

A laugh.

A smile.

A short peck on the lips.

Day by day, Horace teaches me to appreciate the little things. Horace has always understood simplicity, but I am seldom able to slow down and appreciate what I have. 

But he shows me how that simplicity is beautiful.

He helps me appreciate my lot in life, and remember how lucky I am with every twang of a bowstring against my forearm, every crunch of my foot into fallen leaves, every day I simply wake up in the morning next to him. Every “I love you,” said a thousand different ways. 

Life with him is so full of little things that I am silenced at the biggest declaration of our lives.

“Will, will you marry me?"


End file.
